


Don't Leave

by it_is_ai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, M/M, Mention of abuse, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Team Broganes, There's a lot of dialogue, You'll know more as you read, a lot of swearing, any way here we go, but it's going, in re-writing process, kind of, kinda crack??, klance, this is my first fanfic ever, traumas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_is_ai/pseuds/it_is_ai
Summary: They were friends, they were really close until one day one of them disappeared, leaving the other half empty, wondering what happened. They were only children, they knew the other almost entirely, but now, nine years later they are no longer what they used to remember, both had changed, they both found their different ways and they know, maybe they should part ways completely now.Or maybe they could try to get it back.





	1. Details

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this works, okay? But I'll try. Anyway, here's the first chapter, feel free to tell my if there's a mistake in the grammar or spelling, thank you. Oh and updates will be once a week I guess? Hopefully.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh boy... Here I go...

“But I want it!”

“No, Lance, it's dirty and it was on the floor, you can not pick things up from the floor.” She looked at him, this child was stubborn.

“But it was pretty!” He pouted.

“And dirty, so, no.” But the little five year old kid was not going to have this, he was gonna get that flower.

So the thing was that it was dirty and he was going to get dirty too if he picked the pretty little thing lying on the ground, so what if he got dirty before, then the flower and himself would be dirty so it wouldn't matter, right? So he did exactly that. He suddenly dropped to the floor, face slamming in the dirt and body going dead, not his best plan but one nonetheless. The girl gasped and tried to get him up, worried, thinking that maybe he was hurt but the kid got up before she could, ran away from her with blood dripping from his nose and ready to get the flower. He was gonna get that flower!

“Lance, you tricky lil' sh- shrimp! Ugh! Come back here, you child! You're hurt!” She came for him and when he turned around he was smiling proudly, his mouth and teeth with blood and flower in hand, face full of dust and dirt, eyes shining. “What am I supposed to tell your mother now?! You are all bloody and dirty! Why did you do that?”.

“Uh… Because you said that if I picked up the flower I would get dirty… and I thought th-that if I got dirty first it woul- would not matter anymore.” He still got trouble pronouncing, specially when he used words he was not used to just so he could sound more mature even though he didn't know the meaning of those.

“So you dropped dead on the floor?” Incredible.

“… Yeah… Ar- are you mad?… Allura?”

“No! No, I'm not mad, Lance. It's just… Why? Why that flower? We have a lot of flower at home way more pretty.” Lance started twitching around, eyes down, not meeting her eyes, flower held at his back with both hands. That usually didn't happen.

"Because it has to be this one! Because it's pretty and… Red… and I thought that… that I could-… That maybe-… He likes red…so I thought that I-… Maybe.” Now he was just mumbling while Allura tried to connect something.

"That you could…?” She kneeled down besides Lance, that was still trying to say something but he couldn't. It was cute seeing her little brother like this, interesting. Maybe he wanted the flower for someone… special?

“… Keef…” Bingo.

“ Oh. Oh! you wanna give this to Keith? The boy down the street?”

“No! It's not for him! It's for-!”

“Lance!” A little chubby boy screamed cutting off his denial. He was running to meet Lance- who was still with the flower on his back- and finally engulfed him with a hug that Lance couldn't return, he was too busy blushing.

“Mm… What's the matter? Lance?” The new little boy asked preoccupied with the lack of response from his friend, usually he always hugged back, why wasn't he hugging him? Did he do something wrong? Was something wrong with Lance? He looked at Lance to see if there was something off and he was red, he gasped. “Are you sick Lance?! Do you have fever?!” He tried touching his front but then Lance snapped back into consciousness, Allura snorting in the back, amusing with the little kids antics.

“No! I never get sick, I'm too awesome for that!” Another snort “It's just that I… I got-… I found… well...”

“He has a surprise for you Keith, a gift!” Allura interrupted him, her little brother shooting her a glare full of hatred and betrayal. Keith gasped again, excited by the news.

“Really?!! I got you one too! Here.” He took a good amount of blue roses out of his back pocket and handed it to Lance who took them with one hand, still hiding his flower. Allura was still wondering how they didn't fell from the running, it looked like a small bouquet “I found 'em in the living room. Momma put 'em in there and they reminded me of you so I thought that I sho- sho-uld give 'em too you!”

“I-… I got you one too.” Lance responded, shyly taking his red rose from his back. Keith gasped… again.

“Oh my God! It’s so pretty and red and beautiful!”

“It reminded me of you.” Smooth, Allura thought.

“Thank you! Here!” He gave him a kiss on the cheek as a reward, turning Lance into a red mess just like the rose. But, even though this was amusing as hell, Allura and Lance had to go back, and so did Keith, so she asked.

“Keith, does your mom know where you are?”

“Oh. Hi, Allura! Sorry I didn't see you, and my mom thinks I am in Lance's house.” He was such a cute little gentleman.

“Oh you were going to see Lance?”

“Yes! I wanted to give him the flowers but then I found you here… so…”

“… Wanna come with us?”

“Yes!” She just laughed at that, this kid was too cute, and chubby, and happy! And Lance was- Well, he was Lance. He was silently watching Keith, without a word, just looking, hypnotized, staring at Keith. Suddenly Allura stood up telling them to go home, Keith took Lance's hand and started walking with Allura.

She sighed, puppy love, how cute.

 

3 years later.

 

“LET ME GO! MOM! DAD!!” Sirens, shouts, cries, panic was everywhere, fire was everywhere, babies crying, trapped, cops commanding everyone, firefighters trying to save the rest, others trying to keep the crowd back, one kid trying as hard as he could to get through them, to get back inside, to save them, his parents, his brother, his family.

“STAY BACK, KID!” No! He has to save them, they can't go!

“KEITH!!” He HAS TO SAVE THEM!

“DAD!!”

“TAKE THE KID OUT OF THE WAY!!” GET OFF!!

“I LOVE YOU!”

“IT'S GOING DOWN!!” More screams, more shouting, more cries! People running. Help them! HELP THEM!!

“SHIRO!”

“TAKE CARE OF YOUR BROTHER!!” An explosion filled the air, the sound blowing everyone’s ears, knocking some people down, they were desperately trying to rescue the people left trapped down inside the building but it came crashing down… Four floors came down, an entire building… When everything came back, when he could hear again, when he could move, he saw it… there was nothing more than rubble and fire… nothing else… Everyone was quiet… No one moving, just… staring.

… They lost.

“MOM!!!!”

He just lost it all.

 

9 years later.

 

“Yo Hunk, come check this out. It's the list of the new students!” Jumping up and down there was Lance, as always excited with the new year of school. What a weirdo.

“Seriously? Is it long?” Hunk moved closer to get a better look, none of the names in the list were familiar.

“Nah, like... five, only two girls I think… do you think I'll be lucky this year?” He looked at his friends but Hunk was busy reading the others lists from others grades, so only Pidge was listening to him. What a disgrace.

“Oh totally, dude, you are, like, a magnet to the ladies, they all fall for you... Totally not being sarcastic.” She rolled her eyes.

“Ha ha, very funny, Pidge.” He pouted “By the way, isn't your class starting soon? you should probably go.”

“All of our classes start at the same time, you genius.” Pidge laughed at him.

“Oh shush! And go.” Just as he said that the bell rang sending Pidge away, still laughing a little bit at him.

Once inside of the classroom they all positioned themselves in their desks which, for Lance, was besides Hunk. Soon enough, the teacher showed up greeting them all just to get a horrible chorus of greetings and grunts.

"Attention, students..." Their teacher began, but Lance didn't pay attention to a thing she said, such a rebel. He wanted to see the new ones in the class but, as always, their teacher threw a speech to greet everyone back, to wish them a good year and all of those good vibes they always gave them before the nightmare started. "Now, please be quiet and welcome our five new students:..." Blah blah blah...

Huh, there was a cute girl, and there was one that definitely caught Hunk's attention. There was this fine ass girl too, with long, blonde hair and really haunting and dark eyes, such a pale skin and a really good body and- "Finally, Keith Kogane"... What? "Please take a seat and welcome to the Altean Preparatory School." They did as they were told, the last boy sitting in the back.

No way. There was no fucking way. He was long gone now. There's no way it could be him, that would be impossible, why would he be here? He could be someone else, but... he looked similar, dark hair, pale skin, dark eyes… Same name... It's too much to be a coincidence. Maybe it is him? Could it be? But he looks way different... Plus, he has a mullet so no. It's not him.

Stop thinking about him, McClain, you know he is gone, he is not coming back and you know it, let it go.

"Yo, Lance!" Hunk whispered "Are you okay, dude? You look kinda... Pale... Wanna go to the infirmary?"

"No, no! I'm good, don't worry abo-"

"Mister McClain! Something you wanna share with the class...?" Caught in the act. Why was this woman so… good at listening!

"… No, ma'am. I'm sorry I interrupted. Please continue." Always with him! Lance was sure she had something against him. She was always pestering him and only him!… and the others too… but she was more harsh with him! He was sure about that!

"Thought so." Now, most of the eyes in the room where on him, it was uncomfortable. He just tried to ignore them and after a while he was fully invested in the class, unlike a pair of dark eyes that watched him intensely.

McClain...?

 

Riiing!

 

"Okay, students, this is it, have a good first day of school." With some ‘goodbye’s the students left the room, Pidge waiting outside for her friends.

"Uuuugh! Hurry!" She waited a while until a bunch of kids were out. Now that everyone was out, or at least most of them, she entered the room. Inside was only a couple of kids left and Hunk by Lance's side "Guys, what's taking you so- Oh… Lance are you okay? You look horribly pale!"

"See!" Hunk seemed a little bit worried now that Pidge was close enough to see them properly. Lance just snorted. Was he really that pale? "I've been asking him if he's okay and if he needs to go to the infirmary but he keeps saying that he's okay! Lance, seriously, if you're feel-"

"Dude! For real, I feel great! Don't worry about it." But Lance didn't make eye contact with any of his friends the whole time he was picking up his stuff.

"But you look sick... Are you sure you are not sick?" Hunk asked at the same time he grabbed some of Lance's pencils off the floor. How was he so messy?

"Pssh, Me? Sick? Nah, buddy.” He suddenly got up. “I'm too awesome for th- Hey-!" It was so sudden that he collided with someone else, hard, knocking them both down. It was the boy with the dark hair, Keith "Watch where you are going, mullet head!"

"What? Me? Watch where I am going?! You where the one who stood up like that, the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What is wrong with me? Ha, well, sorry I didn't see you but that mullet of yours gave me eye cancer, you ever heard of something called style?!" Mullet Head just glared at him, eyes getting angrier along with the tension in the room. Lance was about to snap at him again but Hunk was not having it.

"Hey!… Lance… seriously... I think it was just an accident, let it go." Hunk said watching Pidge helping the boy Keith to get up. He decided to do the same with Lance.

"Wha- Hunk, you saw that! He pushed me!"

"What? Lance, you know he didn't push you, don't lie." Now it was Pidge's turn to talk "And what's gotten into you? Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes! I am fucking peachy, Pidge. Fucking splendid!" And with that last statement he turned around grabbed his things and left the room. What a drama king. What the hell was that all of a sudden?

Now only Pidge, Hunk and Keith were in the room, the others long gone. Two of them thinking what the hell has gotten in Lance's head to make him act like that. The other one just calming himself down and cleaning himself of the imaginary dust on his clothes.

"Hey, umm..." Hunk started.

"Keith." The atmosphere around them was so awkward.

"Keith! Right, umm, I'm sorry about that." He continued.

"Yeah, umm... Sorry." Pidge joined "He's usually not like that…"

“Shouldn't you be making sure he's okay? You were saying he looked sick.”

…

“Right… umm… Anyway, sorry about that, and, uh… see ya.” Hunk concluded for both of them before they headed toward wherever the hell Lance was.

“Rude.” Pidge whispered under her breath.

Meanwhile, Lance was already in his locker, still feeling like a brick hit him right in the head. He was thinking about this too much. He knows that could not be him, he told himself that he was gone for good, things happen. Shit happens. But God, he was so…! Even the same name, Goddammit!. But he convinced himself that he was dead, he disappeared, they all disappeared. He was left with a broken heart, he was his best friend, he couldn't risk to go ask him just to be answered with a no. He won't give himself hope because that will only make it more and more painful. And Goddammit! Stop thinking about this, McClain! For fuck's-!

He slammed his locker as hard as he could.

“OH MY!” A girl screamed by his side, she was holding her chest as if her heart would come out, she looked at him with eyes wide open.

“Oh Jeez! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!” He looked at her and he noticed she was the same girl from before, blonde hair and those eyes were even prettier the closer he got “… Hey… I'm Lance.”

“Uh, hi, I'm Nyma, uh, I was actually going to ask you if you were okay before you scared me so… Are you okay?”

“Mmm yeah, I am. Why?”

“… Well, in class you looked like, zoned out and, you know, a little bit too tired?” She played with her fingers. She was looking at him! “So I got a little worried and I heard an argument in the classroom and then I saw you stumping out all moody and stuff… Soo… I'm gonna ask you again, Are you okay?” She was looking at him with those ohh, so beautiful, piercing eyes of hers, Lance decided the worried look did not suit that pretty little face.

“Look, I can't lie to such a beautiful face like yours, I have something going on in my head, and it's kinda personal, so… the answer is no, I'm not okay, but I will. Anyway, thank you for caring, and I'm sorry if I scared you before.” Ohh yes! The Sentimental Guy But Also Mysterious Guy move.

“Oh… Well… I'm sorry for whatever you are going through right now, and, I hope it gets better...? But if you need help, or someone to rely on… count on me. I am right by your side… quite literally, this is my locker.” She pointed at the locker besides Lance's. Aww! She's so sweet! So caring! Maybe this is the one! He chuckled.

“… Uh, thank you, that means a lot, really… You are really sweet, did you know?” She laughed at him, covering her face from him. Mmm! This girl's laugh was so cute!

“Aw well, thank you! You are pretty sweet too.” She kept on laughing a bit, Lance joining her in seconds.

And that's how Pidge found Lance, snickering with a pretty face.

“There you are! What the fuck was that?! And why are you not pale anymore?!-”

“This beauty's laugh gave me life, that's why!” Lance winked at Nyma, she laughed a bit harder. This was too good to be true.

“Lance- Oh! Don't tell me you used make up to look like you were sick again!” Pidge was so worried that day that she tried to get him home but halfway there he saw such a cute little chubby cat that he ran, he fucking ran after that cat and that's when Pidge noticed he was not sick but pretending to be, that was the day Pidge's trust was destroyed!

“Pidge! That was only one time-!”

“You destroyed my trust!” She whipped an imaginary tear that was rolling down her face and looked away from Lance but she was met with the Handsome Hunk.

“Who destroyed what?” He looked at Pidge then at Lance. “Lance what did you do?” He hugged Pidge and pulled her away from Lance. Protecting her.

“What? I didn't do anyth-!”

“You LIAR!!” Pidge screamed between Hunk's big, strong boobs and after that they all heard a wonderful laugh that only lasted a few seconds and the owner was no one else but Keith who was standing right besides Lance's locker- scaring Lance a little when he saw him.

What the holy fuck was he doing there? What was he doing with that locker and-? Oh, hell to the no!

“Excuse me…” Lance asked him abruptly startling the boy who was now a little embarrassed by his lack of restraint “Is that your locker?”

“Um… yeah?” He looked back at Lance, like saying, what you gonna do about it? But Lance just faked a faint falling on top of Hunk who barely caught him on time. The usual. “Oh, for fuck's sake, get up!” Nope, Lance was still dead. “Dude, what did I even do to you?!” Still dead. “… Are you serious?!” Still no response. Hunk moved him a little… “Dude?…”

…

“Wait… Did he really faint?!” Pidge started looking at him, Hunk still holding him. She opened one of his eyes and yep! He was out. Hunk was panicking, just a little bit.

“What the fuck??!!” Keith couldn't believe it! What in the bloody hell just happened?! Why would he faint? Was he really that sick? “Should we take him to the nursing…?”

“I can't carry him.” Pidge was way too lanky for that, or that's what she said.

“And I have to do something for the Welcome Committee right now.” Just on time the bell rang and a forgotten Nyma and a sneaky Pidge left the hall to go to class. Hunk following right behind after carefully putting Lance on the floor right in front of Keith leaving him confused, all alone in the hallway.

Those bastards… Did they plan all of this-?! No… That's dumb. But, ugh!! All the freaking morning trying- focus on the trying- to avoid him and now he has to take him to the infirmary. What the hell!

Well, let's take him there so I can go to class too, Keith thought, he picked Lance up, Princess Style. And of course it was easier said than done, the guy was heavier than how he seemed to be. He looked like a pile of feathers, the way he moved so casually and effortless around his friends, but in reality he was a fucking cow way too heavy for him to carry around. And more important… Where the fuck was the infirmary?!!

How the hell-? No, Why the hell did he do this with no damn idea of where he was headed? That guy- Hunk was it?- He left him! He knew he was new, and he left him with no indication and in charge of his so called friend? What kind of friend is that? And the tiny one just washed her hands with the subject, she just left!! And that blonde…!! Ugh! The fuck was wrong with them all??!!

Now he was lost with a passed out student in the middle of hallway, god knows where! And-!

He decided something, he carefully put Lance's body down so he could look for a teacher or someone to help him. He looked around and found a door, maybe there he could get help but he needed to carry Lance a little bit more.

In a while he was right in front of the door, he knocked twice and waited.

“Come in!” As he opened the door he saw a tall woman with silver hair walking towards him when she noticed the dead body he was carrying. “Oh! What happened to him?!” She picked him up from Keith's arms- like it was nothing- when, like magic, Lance started to drift back into consciousness.

“What… Where am I?” He looked up and his eyes stopped to see those blue eyes staring back at him, silver hair and smooth dark skin. Just like him. “Whoa… Allura?” He looked around the room, he was in the infirmary… and right by Allura's side was Keith.

“Hey, what happened to you?” She put him down in one of the stretchers in the room. She put a thermometer in his mouth and made him laid back. Keith was still around, in the end of the stretcher, in front of him, looking at him, questioning him with his glare. The fuck are you looking at? He was moody, after all.

“I don't know…?” He tried to recall but he only remembered looking at Keith and then he woke up there.

“He fainted all of a sudden, we thought that he was joking but then he wouldn't woke up and the bell rang so I had to take him here.” Keith answered for him. Why was he still around? He was in the infirmary now, he could leave.

“You can go now, Keith” Allura said for him. Siblings, always in sync.

“Uh… I don't… know how…” He looked at his shoes out of embarrassment.

“What do you mean you don't know how?” Allura stared at him. Did Keith wonder around the school with a freaking body and no one noticed?

“Well, I'm new in the school so I didn't really know where I was going and when I realized I was lost and I came here to ask where the infirmary was and I was lucky and…yeah.” So he did wonder around.

“Okay. Then you'll have to wait for a bit, I have to check on Lance first.” With that said she took the thermometer out of Lance's mouth with a trail of spit “Ew, Lance, clean yourself.” She laughed.

Looking around the room, Keith saw a chair and went for it to sit down, it was near the window so he stared down from the second floor to the kid's area down there. There were children running over here and over there, chasing each other. Good old times when that used to happen…

Wait… Good old times… That boy, his friend… He had a sister, didn't he?… And that sister's name was…

Allura.

Does that mean…?

And then, right there, it hit him.

He never said his name in this room.


	2. Bonding

Lance was lying on the nursing's bed with his sister by his side but his mouth was oddly shut, he was thinking.

 

How pathetic. He fainted for such a stupid little thing, he wasn't sure if he was  _ him _ , and still, when he knew he was gonna be right beside him when he would go stuck his things in his locker, which would happen every two hours or so and the interaction would be like, what? A minute? If,  _ IF,  _ they happened to go at the same time! He was making such a big deal about this and he may not even be the right one! 

 

He just couldn't believe it! Why did he faint like that? How embarrassing! How-

 

“You noticed, right?” She whispered.

 

… Great.

 

“I don't wanna talk about it.” He whispered back, they talked like that for a while.

 

“But you can't avoid him either, you can't avoid this for long.” She looked at him, she had such a penetrating gaze.

 

“But for now I will.”…

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“… I'm getting better… I thought I had something in the morning, I felt it right at the beginning of the class …” He hinted “But I'm not sure, maybe it's not that at all… and… What if it's something worse?” Please get the hint.

 

“I think it is what you think it is… It looks different than the one you had before, but I'd recognize those symptoms a mile away, it's not like it would change that much…” Bless her. “So… for now on I think you should rest from this a bit and then, when you are ready and you feel like it, get into action again…”

 

“… Thank you, Allura… For listening.”

 

“I'm your sister, we are family, that's what I am supposed to do. To take care of you and make sure you don't break a leg at school.” They felt into silence. A silence full of words “Well! You are ready to go!” She raised her voice once again “Make sure not to move your head too hard or turn around too abruptly, and you should be good!”

 

“Is that it?” Keith came into view.

 

“Yup! You two are ready to go!” Getting up and cleaning himself, Lance walked to the door, waved goodbye to Allura and went to his class, Keith was following right behind but Allura stopped him at the door.

 

“Keith… be patient with him please. Give him time.” It was a small statement… but the look in her eyes said it was something deeper. It was not just about Lance being insufferable… he knew she knew more than that.

 

“I will.” Then she let him go. Once the door closed he saw Lance turning right into another hallway. “Lance! Wait!” You asshole!

 

They got to the class in no time and in complete silence, Lance handed the teacher a pass for them both and they went to their respective seats, Hunk waiting for him.

 

“You are the worst.” 

 

“No, I'm not. I'm the best.”

 

“True, but I'm still mad at you. I mean, how could you?!” They were both whispering-yelling at each other, none of them wanted to get caught by another teacher so their faces were down, as if they were taking notes or something, what a joke. They didn't need notes… At least Hunk didn't.

 

“It was an experiment, don't worry. I knew you were in good hands... He took you there, didn't he? And he didn't know where it was but he did anyways, didn't he?"… Lance nodded, slowly "Now tell me, What's your deal with him?” Hunk was looking at the board but he was giving him his full attention.

 

“… I don't know… It came over me, I don't know what but it's just- it was just him, himself… I don't know.” Lance's notebook was full of scribbles, some notes, a little doodle of an eye. Pretty good if you asked him. “Plus, he sits in the back like a total emo and he has a mullet. A mullet, Hunk! I mean, grab a  magazine or something.” His friend, Hunk, looked back at Lance who was pouting and had a new page to mess around with.

 

“Lance, there are literally no seats left, that one was the only one. And about your deal with him… I am pretty sure it's something else… but we'll talk about it when you are ready. If you want to, of course.”

 

…

 

“You really are the best, Hunk.”

 

“You are the best too. Don't let your demons tell you otherwise.”  _ Uhg _ , right at his heart.

 

“… Aw, Hunk, you're gonna make me cry!” Lance used his hand to dry his nonexistent tears and Hunk just hugged him sideways to comfort him. “What would I do without you, buddy.” Hunk was so pure. Just- such a good friend. 

 

Lance met him when they were around ten, he's been with him since then, at around twelve they met Pidge, a little girl who was always behind his brother's back, too shy to talk until Lance scared the shit out of her and then they met the true Pidge: a little demon in the disguise of an angel. They started hanging out, playing those stupid games about  _ 'No, I shot you' 'But I have an armor!' 'My shots go through armors!' _ and so on.

 

After that they shut it and actually began paying attention to their teacher, once in awhile asking how to solve a problem or what result they got. Comparing, obviously. Suddenly a loud thud was heard and they all turn around. Keith was holding his head whining a little and trying to sit straight, the others around him were trying to hold back the laughter. What was so funny?

 

“Mister Kogane, is everything alright?” 

 

“Oh yeah. Totally didn't bang my head against the table.” He winced. Wrong move, pal.

 

“And why was that?” 

 

“Uhh…” Quick! Think, Keith! “I-I… was trying to pick up my pencil but my hand … slipped and… and I… hit the table…” ... Oh God, Lance burst into laughter. Just imagining that, he- he looked so bad-ass with long hair and moody face! And then he slips and bangs his head on the fucking table!! HA! Just- how dumb-?! Oh God, he cannot stop himself!  The scene kept repeating itself! Keith holding onto the table then slipping and BANG! OH Jesus-!! make it stop! He's gonNA PEE! 

 

“McClain! Behave!” But that was like gasoline to a freaking fire. He was having a laugh attack and soon the class was with him and he had tears in his eyes, Keith was red with embarrassment, Hunk was crying and hitting the table, he was laughing like a seal, clapping and hitting. “Okay, that's it! Kogane and McClain! Both of you are gonna wait outside 'till the end of the class!” AW, come on!!

 

“But I didn't do anything!” Keith stood up, why him?!

 

“You lied! You were falling asleep that's why you banged against the table!” More laugh filled the room “His head! Now, get out!” Lance got up, still snickering. They headed outside the room. 

 

Ow, man. First day of school and he is in trouble already. Maybe they won't tell Shiro about this, that would be great. Plus, he was doing a great job! He even got someone to the infirmary and it wasn't his fault! This was just a little rock on the road, a tiny, tiny rock. Nothing to worry about, it's a small thing, not a big problem...

 

He's thinking too much. It wouldn't make sense to be grounded by this, it's stupid. Why was he worrying? Let's enjoy the free time he has now… Sitting on the floor looked like a good idea and both of them sat on the floor.

 

... Nice and quiet.

 

“Why were you falling asleep?” Oh, right. Lance was there. He didn't want to talk to him. It was his fault he was outside now so he was not going to answer him, he didn't deserve to hear his words. “… Keeeith?” No. “Aw, come on! Silence treatment? Really? Even though is your fault we are both he-”

 

“UM! Excuse you?!  _ My _ fault?! Why is it  _ My _ fault? _ You _ were the one hollering like a fucking hyena!!”

 

“I do  _ NOT _ holler like a hyena!”

 

“You  _ DO _ !”

 

“Do not!”

 

“You-!! You know what? I'm not doing this. It's your fault.”

 

“It's yours.”

 

“It's not.”

 

“It is.”

 

“It's not and-! How you do that?!” God, why did he keep going? Keith was so much more mature than this! He could ignore a child like this one named Lance. _ Hmph. _

 

“What?!”

 

“Nothing, just shut up.”

 

“Don't tell me what to do.” Oh my God, this child!

 

“ _ Uuugh _ !! You are...! so infuriating!!”

 

“Wh- What?! I am not!" Lance squinted at him "Maybe you should shut your quiznak!”

 

“I don't think you are using that word correctly!” He squinted back.

 

“You don't know how to use your mullet correctly but do you see me complaining? N-”

 

“Yes. You do." Keith looked at him, at his eyes, serious "Every goddamn time we talk.” Then looked away.

 

“Well” Lance shrugged “I mean, I can't help myself, just look at it! It's hideous.”... Ouch. That actually hurt a bit.

 

…

 

“Is it really that bad…?” Keith touched his hair, he thought it didn't look bad, but hideous? Ow Lance, look what you did! He's insecure about his mullet now!

 

“I-I… It's not- Not that-” This hurt Lance's vocal cords. “Look, I was just kidding. It's not bad, I mean, it looks good on you, it doesn't look bad for some reason, and it looks silky, healthy. Makes you wanna touch it, ya know?…” Now Keith was looking directly at him, he has been for a while, those really dark eyes locked with his blue ones “Not that I would, though.” A little bit of hurt showed in Keith's face.

 

“You wouldn't?” He reached his hair.

 

“I-I mean unless you want me to…"... Okay, that was awkward… awkwardness filled the hallway as they fell into silence. Background noise helping a little.

 

...

 

Everything seemed way too much, the movement of the legs, the teachers in the back, some of them raising their voice to the student's, their breaths… little movements outside... Those kids screams far away...

 

“Why did you faint?” Keith asked, he hadn't had the chance to ask before- That was a lie, he had, but he was too awkward to ask- so he was trying to fill the silence with this.

 

“Umm… it's, uh, kinda personal? You know...” Lance was looking away but he felt Keith staring at him. 

 

“Oh, uhm… It's okay…” Okay this got awkward. A lot.

 

…

 

“And… uh, do you know the nurse?” 

 

… 

 

“Uh… yeah, she's my... uh... my sister.” Keith perked up at that. So she was his sister, now it was confirmed. Just drop the Bomb Keith. Come on, do it. You gotta find out if he is The Lance TM  . Come on, you can do this!

 

“Must be cool.” He couldn't do it. It was too soon and he was not ready to tell everything, he was not ready to open up, he was so not ready to remember that, all of it. His parents, Shiro, and that Prick who dared to call himself his uncle. That dirty bastard...

 

Stop thinking, Keith. It's over, you are back now. You are not the same, he's not here. He can't hurt you, you are here now. Home. 

 

“Yeah, it is… she gives me advice once in awhile, and she lets me stay there if I'm feeling down, ya know?” Lance seemed uncomfortable, like he wanted to ask something but didn't know how. “Do you...” He tried “Where are you from?” Better go with something less harsh. Less to the point. Let's tiptoe around the issue.

 

“I'm originally from here, this town, but I was living in Texas until I could come back here to live with my brother.” Lance was now looking at him, trying to see if he was lying or something but he saw something different, he saw a little bit of hatred in Keith's eyes, he was thinking about something, he was even snarling a bit.

 

“Hey, a-are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. I'm fine.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“So where are you from?” Keith slightly changed the subject.

 

“Uh... I've always lived here." He ignored the way Keith avoided the subject completely. "I was born in Cuba but immediately brought here because of my dad's job." His voice softened and his eyes fell shut for a while "The free time he asked was up and we had to go back. We still go though, at least every Christmas and New Years are spent over there 'cus of the family, it's great.” With the way Lance talked about that tiny detail Keith was able to calm himself with Lance's voice “… I'm sorry if I asked something too personal.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you looked kinda upset talking about where you are from… and I didn't mean to, so… Sorry.”

 

“Don't sweat it. It's good.”

 

“And I'm sorry for being a dick with the mullet stuff. I'm still calling you mullet but, just so you know, I don't actually hate it, it's just to piss you off.” Thanks for the honesty, Keith thought. They were facing each other, still sitting on the floor. Lance looking at him and Keith looking back. “And I'm sorry for pushing you to the ground on accident, I was the one who stood up too fast and made us both fall…”

 

“Okay, keep going.” Douchebag.

 

“And I'm sorry for causing all that trouble, and fainting and being a prick in general." He ducked his head.

 

“Oh, don't worry about the faint issue, it’s not something you can control, plus, I'll remember that as a bonding moment.” He chuckled. What? Lance brought his head back.

 

“Why would you remember that as a bonding moment. What the fuck, Keith.”

 

“Well, because! I got to cradle you!” He laughed at Lance's dumb, embarrassed face. “By the way, you are heavy.”

 

“Wha- Excuse you!?” He was red now, oh God, so precious and rare! An embarrassed Lance. “I am not heavy and that didn't happen!”

 

“What? It did! And I got you all the way to the infirmary!”

 

“Y- You know what?! Nope! Don't remember! Didn't happen!”

 

“It did! It was our bonding moment!”

 

“I was not even conscious! How could that be a bonding moment?!” 

 

“Well, it was for me! I cared about your dead heavy body!”-

 

_ RING!! _

 

They got scared by the sudden loud and obnoxious ring filling the air. All the doors opening and students coming out.

 

“Well, one last thing” Lance stood up “I am soooo not sorry about you getting kicked out of class.” And then he went inside again, smiling, leaving Keith thinking, sitting on the floor on his own, students passing by, some teachers too.

 

That was… different. This whole interaction was different and he could tell that the tension between them was fading away, all the bickering getting a little bit more friendly, the teasing between them was natural and Lance had a thing that made Keith snap back at him in such a childish way. He was stubborn by nature, but this was unusual, this was stupid yet so… refreshing. And he didn't punch him at all, he didn't even think about it, not for one second... at least not for real and that was… nice.

 

It was nice, Lance was a nice person to be with, infuriating but nice. So maybe he could try. He was not going to talk about the obvious pink elephant in the room which they were clearly avoiding, but he could try to actually talk to Lance and get friends in here. Hunk and… Pidge, was it?… Yeah, they seemed nice. He could try and be their friend too.

 

He got up when he felt a lot of people staring at him. Once inside the classroom he saw that Lance was still there but he was talking to Hunk about who knows what and the other one, Pidge, was laughing by his side. It was nice to see them interact, the three of them looked so comfortable with each other, so much touching and teasing and bickering, inside jokes, memories… How long had they been friends… How long has it been since  _ they _ used to be…

 

Now that he was in his desk again, picking up his things he realized… What happened when they were out? Did the teacher gave them something new? Homework? Nah, too early for that. Maybe just exercises?… He could ask Hunk what they did… use that as an ice breaker… though he was a little bit of a prick the last time he talked with him in the classroom… 

 

Fuck it.

 

He got close to the already leaving group of friends and tapped Hunk on the shoulder, he addressed him but did not stop, so now they walked together. Hunk waiting for him to talk.

 

“Hi, um, I wanted to ask you if you did something in class or if the teacher said something important while we were gone?” It was a little uncomfortable and he sounded like a nervous nerd but he was trying to be a good kid in this school, no more bad days, so he had to start with a good step.

 

“Aw, look Lance, he actually cares about class! Unlike you.” He shouted to Lance who just ignored him, and kept talking with Pidge. Keith felt a little embarrassed. “Well, we did some exercises to  _ refresh our memory. _ ” He took out of his books a notebook and handed it to Keith “Here, you can have it if you want to. I added some formulas and the important stuff, if you don't understand something just ask me.” He smiled.

 

“Wow, thanks!” He accommodated the notebook with his stuff and kept walking with the group, still a little uncomfortable but didn't feel rejected. 

 

He got to his locker along with Lance, Pidge and Hunk were a little bit ahead of them but the distance was enough that they needed to shout at each other to talk, so they just waited until everyone was done to start talking again.

 

"Hey..." Lance whispered to him.

 

"What?" 

 

"Could you let me take some pictures of Hunks notes? Please?" What? Why did he ask him? Those were Hunks notes.

 

"Ask Hunk, not me. These are not my notes." He continued doing what he was doing before being distracted, putting his things inside and taking out others, ignoring Lance.

 

"I can't, that's why I'm asking you!" He quietly shouted to him. He was hiding behind his locker, the door facing Keith and only his head was visible for him.

 

"Why should I?"

 

"Come on, Keith! I thought we bonded!"

 

"Nope, too late Lance, you already broke it along with my heart." He faked a heart ache and avoided Lance's eyes, wiping a single imaginary tear.

 

"Keith!" He smacked his shoulder. "I need those notes! I barely remember those things. Please?" He begged.

 

"You can grab your notebook from last year and look at it, maybe? Just saying." Keith had ended saving his stuff and taking other out but those were from a different class. He had physics, Lance had chemistry. "Bye, Lance." And he was gone.

 

"Such a  _ good _ person." Lance muttered under his breath.

 

Okay maybe he should ask Hunk but he already said that he knew this subject and if he asked for it Hunk won't shut up about it and he'll shove it on his face and he was not going to stand that... But he had to get those notes.

 

"Hey, Lance." Nyma was by his left "I got the things we did in class, do you need them?" Bless her soul!

 

"Yes! Please, thank you!" That seemed to make her happy, she handed him some papers instead of a notebook.

 

"I copied them because I need my notebook, hope you don't mind."

 

"Oh no, not at all." He noticed the books on her hold. "Hey, I was thinking... About us and... I think we have chemistry together." Finger guns and a wink. She laughed and looked at his books. They indeed had chemistry together.

 

"Wanna go?" She offered.

 

"With you? It would be a pleasure."

 

°Ω°

 

"You saw that, right?" Pidge adjusted her glasses.

 

"What, Lance's flirting finally getting somewhere?" Hunk and Pidge were watching behind a corner, not being suspicious at all.

 

"Do you know her?"

 

"She's new. Must have chemistry now? I mean they were with books and walking together so I am guessing he's guiding her there as an excuse?" They got out of the corner.

 

"But she looks way out of his league! How?" They stood there, thinking, until Pidge was disturbed by a pat on her shoulder getting her a little scared. Turning around they saw Keith.

 

"Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He scratched his neck. Keith was still with his books in hand.

 

"Ooh! Look at you, it's Keith!" She crossed her arms "The rude boy! How you doing?" So she was still a little salty about earlier. Good.

 

"Look, I'm sorry about that. Lance made me a little bit mad and I snapped at you even though I didn't mean it so, sorry." His tone was not nice in the slightest but his words were true and it showed by his posture, embarrassed and head down. Pidge looked at him, judging, while Hunk was just smirking, he had no problem with Keith, he understood the situation, but it was nice of him to apologize.

 

"Okay. It's good. Now how can we help you?" She smiled. Hunk was a little surprised by that, Pidge used to smile in situations like these but it was usually forced, it didn't show to the others but for them it was obvious. But now, with Keith she was actually smiling, not a big smile, it was a rather small one but still one. 

 

"I... Don't kno.. how... T... Class." He mumbled fast losing power in his voice the more he said.

 

"Sorry, what?" Hunk asked.

 

Keith breathed in and spoke after a while "I don't know how to... Get to my class."

 

"Which one?"

 

"Physics."

 

"Oh I'll take you there! Let's sit together!" Hunk pulled Keith to his side and he rested his arms on Pidge's and Keith's shoulders. The three of them walking to their respective classes. Keith was not feeling uncomfortable at all.

 

The bell rang again and the class was rather nice. Talking with Hunk and getting to know each other. They were both good a physics and were curious about why things happened the way it did and they shared the love for food. Hunk loved cooking and eating and Keith loved eating and trying things out so they made a deal: Hunk would cook and Keith would made a constructive critic about it. Because Hunk couldn't judge his own food. 

 

The class went flying with Hunk, he was so much fun and he teased Keith once in awhile but it was good intended. They got their stuff once the class was over. When they got to the lockers people were with their bags already and they were leaving. Keith asked why, weren't they supposed to stay for lunch and stuff?

 

"Oh they didn't tell you?" Keith shook his head "The first week we stay only in the morning and leave at lunch time until all the schedules are completely ready." Huh. So he had to leave now.

 

"Oh, nice. Well, thanks Hunk. I'll give you your notebook tomorrow if that's okay?"

 

"Yeah, that's good. Do you want my number in case you have any questions?" Keith thought about it for a bit.

 

"Mm, yeah, okay." They exchanged numbers and then said goodbye, he noticed Hunk has saved himself as Hunkybear and a heart. He got his bag and left the school. The first day was over and he had no idea what to cook for lunch. He could wait until Shiro arrived- that was around seven or six- or he could order something... Maybe pizza?

 

Once he got on the bus and plugged on his earphones and started thinking again. He found Lance, and he was sure Lance had noticed too but he was afraid. What if he was wrong and that wasn't Lance at all- No that was too stupid to be true, he had to be  _ him,  _ otherwise... He didn't know what he would do. Counting the years, it had been nine years... Since he 'disappeared'.

 

He knew Lance was left with no explanation and without a friend. They were so close... They used to be. Lance had changed so much, and he himself had changed a lot. He used to be so chubby, a tiny little kid, always happy and talking, saying  _ Hi  _ to everyone he saw near him, such a loving child. Then the fire happened and he lost all of that. He lost weight since he stopped eating practically at all. Only when he was forced to eat by that old man. Then he started taking care when things got a little better. When he was given hope.

 

Lance on the other hand had always been fit. Not too thin, not too fat, just right. His eyes had gotten darker, kind of a sky blue and his skin was darker too and his face was a lot more refined than before, obviously. But his personality, it's like they had been swapped. Lance used to be the shy one, the one that took the others hand in public when there was too many people. Now though he seemed like he didn't care anymore. He wondered what made him change and how much he had.

 

He felt someone sitting beside him and he froze as the other one slipped an arm around him and kept him there while the other hand grabbed his right arm and he felt the other’s face near him. He was ready to fucking punch him when he heard a whisper.

 

" _ I know where your apartment is _ ." He felt his blood go down. He threw his fist to the other man who casually caught it like it was nothing and he saw the man's face.

 

"GodDAMMIT, SHIRO!!" He punched him. Shiro was crackling beside him still hugging Keith sideways. "You gave me a fucking heart attack!" His chest was still pounding like crazy and his hands were sweaty. Blood slowly coming back to his head. He tried to stay mad at him but the way Shiro was laughing his ass off made him laugh too.

 

"You sh- you should've seen  _ yer _ face" He couldn't even talk properly! "Ya looked like a ghost for a second and you tried t- to punch me! And you were so goddamn slow!" He laughed even harder, earning some glares from the people in the bus. Keith joined him shortly after. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" He said once he calmed down a bit, a couple of giggles still escaped him and his eyes had tears of joy.

 

"Not enough." He tried not to look at Shiro, he had to keep the facade up. He was mad at Shiro.

 

"Ow, come on, that's a lie. I should be the to say that! You never give me the love I deserve. I let you eat my food!"...  He nudged Keith a little. "Come on say it!" No. "Say you looove meee!!" He said even louder. Wasn't he supposed to be an adult? "I'm gonna start shouting." Keith finally looked at him with wide, terrified eyes.

 

"You wouldn't."

 

"Wanna find out?" He took a quick but big breath but before he could shout Keith put his hand on his mouth.

 

"Okay! I love you, you are the best bro ever! Just shut up!" He took his hand back and brushed it against his pants. "You are gross. Like a child, what are you, twelve?" 

 

"What are you, forty?" Keith's head snapped at Shiro and both held their posture, none backing away.

 

...

 

"Go to hell."

 

"With you here I'm already there." Keith gasped at that. How dare he! Well, he should have seen that coming.

 

They kept talking all the way home, or mostly Shiro whining about work and leaning on Keith way to much. Their dynamic was like that most of the time. Their bond was way to strong so this was the result of all those years full of shared memories.

 

°Ω°

  
  


“So how was your first day?” Shiro was stirring the pot. They got home together, a small apartment in the name of Shiro, he was wearing an apron and Keith was setting the table. Music in the background and domestic written all over the place. They trusted each other and were really comfortable around each other, basically being best friends even though the age gap was like eight or seven years.

 

“It was… Interesting.” A lot of things happened to him today, but surprisingly almost all of them were good. “Why are you here early by the way? you didn’t tell me” 

 

“Don't change the topic, I’ll tell you later, now tell me about your day. What happened?” He hoped Keith didn't get into a fight. This was supposed to be a new year for him. Not that he was doubting his brother he trusted him… He didn't trust the other people though.

 

“I brought someone to the infirmary?” Oh, what a great beginning. Shiro sighed. “I got kicked out of class? I made friends?” Oh lord, why Keith.

 

“Wait, are you asking me these stuff? And please explain yourself.” He was still hoping for the best since Keith hadn't said the reasons behind those facts. Now that the food was ready they sat down to eat their lunch.

 

“Right, sorry, that sounded pretty bad on its own. The thing is that at first it was okay, at the break I was knocked down by a boy and we argued a little but nothing serious because he looked sick and stuff. But then I got to the lockers...” He drank a little bit of juice “And the same dude was there but he was with his friends-”

 

“The same one that made you fall down?” 

 

“Yes, the thing is that he didn't noticed me at first but then his friends were teasing him and I couldn't help but laugh at it ‘cus it was funny!”

 

“Oh, and then he noticed you.” Shiro was so good to talk with, he listened and interrupted at the perfect time.

 

“Exactly! And his face changed completely and he asked me if that was my locker and I was like” He stopped to eat more, he has gone into the zone, that was when he was caught up talking about something. It was entertaining. “You got a problem with that? And he fainted!!” Shiro’s eyes were wide open.

 

“He did? Why?! Was he really sick?” His mouth was hanging open but the corners were turning up, shocked and amused.

 

“Uh-huh! I thought he was just joking and I didn't know what to do! And the bell rang and his friends went away and they left me with their friend!” At this point Shiro was laughing and covering his mouth, he did not expect that at all. “So I was like, what the fuck do i do with him?! Then I took him up and cradled him to the infirmary and after a while-”

 

“How did you know where it was?” Shiro had stopped laughing a bit.

 

“I didn’t.” He wildly moved his hands. He was laughing with Shiro too. He didn't notice his day was such a roller coaster until now.

 

“Oh God!” Indeed.

 

“So I knocked on a nearby door and I was so lucky ‘cus it was the infirmary.” He took a bite of food and once he was done he kept talking. “Here comes the best and worst part, I think. Guess the nurse’s name.” Shiro looked at him and tried to guess saying names like Elisa, Britney and more.

 

“Want me to tell you?” Shiro nodded vigorously. “Okay, hold on tight… Allura.” His brother choked “Now guess the boy’s name!”

 

“No!” Shiro was blushing because of the lack of air and smiling at the same time.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Lance?!”

 

“Yes!!” Keith was bouncing a little on his chair. “I think he is The Lance.”

 

“Oh my God, Keith that’s great!”

 

“I know! But he’s such a child!” He whined. “Because of him I got kicked out of class!” He knew it was a lie but still.

 

“But why you?... What did you do?” Shiro looked at him with this particular look he had that made him unable to lie. Like he knew what happened and if he lied Shiro would notice and damn his ‘Dad’ face. He even looked like their dad used to.

 

“I may or may not have been falling asleep and banged my head against the table.” The snort Shiro made was so hard he choked again and started laughing.

 

“ _ Oh-kay _ , and why was it Lance's fault that they kicked you out?"

 

"Because I didn't wanna tell the teacher that I was falling asleep and I said that I was trying to pick up a pen and then slipped and he laughed his ass off and made an entire scene about it and the whole goddamn class joined him and the teacher kicked me out because he saw me falling asleep!" After that he took a big breath recovering all the air he lost with those words while Shiro lost it all laughing at him. He was really enjoying their lunch.

 

"And why is that Lance's fault!?" 

 

"Because I said so!" They laughed. This was ridiculous and stupid and dumb but they were having fun. So it didn't really matter. "And did I mention that they kicked him too? With me?"

 

"Oh?" Shiro wiped his eyes. Oh, this kid came up with the weirdest stuff sometimes.

 

"Yep... he's not that bad..."

 

"How so?" Shiro started picking up the plates and took them to the kitchen. Meanwhile Keith was feeling a little weird, like the whole conversation has taken another turn and he didn't know what it was but he felt uneasy.

 

"Uh he's... nice?" That uneasy feeling was still there, like he didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't know why and it was bothering him. And Shiro knew, he knew Keith too much not to.

 

"He is? Well he got kicked out just for laughing so I imagine he is." 

 

"Yeah, exactly." There, with that they changed the topic. Keith didn't know if his brother noticed or not but he thanked him for not caring at all about Lance... That sounded a little rude but anyway. They only returned to the topic because Shiro asked:

 

"So... How's Allura?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, school is back in my life so... sometimes I won't be able to post on wednesday but I'll still do it throughout the week. If you see a mistake or a constructive criticism (is that the word?) feel free to tell me, please. With this I'm trying to improve my english level so if you wanna help please do! Thanks for everything! 
> 
> To the ones reading this: i luv y'all!


	3. Good Days Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, I feel so nervous?? But why??? like, I know school just started but I feel like I have to do a shit-ton of homework? and works in general??? even tho they haven't said anything about any of that??!!! Like, we're still totally free??! wtf the fukc?! 
> 
> Anyway here's another chapter. Enjoy.
> 
> Edit (03/29): School's such a biotch. I'm really sorry I haven't posted in two weeks, we have this whole week full with tests and next week i have a few. Man, I didn't think it'll be this hard this year. Anyway, please wait! I promise I'll try to come back as soon as possible (which I think would be next friday XD) I'm Sorry!!

They were walking back home in silence, not a single word escaped them. At first Hunk and Pidge tried to make a small talk but it was so awkward that they left it like that. The atmosphere was like this for them because Lance was acting off and he didn't want to talk about it and they wanted to help -or that's what they said. It was boring. Really boring. They just wanted to help but Lance was so silent and they were silent too and it was just- awkward.

 

“Okay, that's enough. This is too awkward!” Lance snapped “What's up with you two?” He stopped walking. “You two are hiding something and don’t want to tell me, what is it?”

 

“What?”

 

“What? No, we thought  _ you _ were hiding something and didn’t want to tell  _ us _ ! What are you hiding?!” Pidge took one of Lance’s arms as she got closer, squinting a little. Lance was taken aback.

 

“I am not hiding anything!” But he forgot Hunk knew the truth.

 

“Nu-uh you are.” Hunk took his other arm and soon enough Lance was trapped. “You said that at class and I know I said I wouldn't push it but... C’mon! Please? We are your buddies?” 

 

“Your siblings?” Pidge continued. “Your best friends forever? Your amigos-?”

 

“Please don't say that ever again.” Lance cut her off. He sighed. “... Well it's not a big deal actually… It's just the anxiety that comes with it?” He tried to explain but the look of his friends asked for more. “It's… Well…” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Maybe it’s time for you to know… You deserve it after all.” Taking another deep breath he looked at the sky, like he was preparing himself. 

 

“Do you remember that when we met, Hunk, I was always afraid when you had to go?” Hunk nodded. “And Pidge, do you remember that when you went on vacation and you forgot to tell us and then when you came back I cried for like, an hour?” Positive, she answered. “Well, I never told you… I kinda hid it from everyone except for my family but… I used to have a friend, I really loved him, like a brother… Family. Everyday I spend it with him, we shared everything and got in trouble together…” He chuckled. While he was telling the truth, he noticed that he was still not ready for this, to see if Keith was actually Keith because his eyes were watering and his voice quivering. But his friends were there for him, they were listening. They were there. 

 

They  _ were there _ .

 

“One day.” He continued “He... disappeared… His whole family and him. They were all gone and… I heard rumors that they were dead, something about a car accident, others about an assault and others about a fire and more. I tried to ask my mom but she didn't knew either… My mom says that I fell in some kind of depression and stuff but I don't remember a lot about it. Just bits of it. ” He had his eyes locked on the ground, Pidge and Hunk looking at him. They were a little shocked. They never thought all those times when Lance cried and made an entire scene were because of this… that he was actually afraid. They kept listening.

 

“Then I kind of convinced myself that he was gone and that he was in a better place, that sometimes things like that happen and I just had to accept it but with the years I met kids that looked like him and I used to get my hopes up just so I could ask for their names and find out that they were not him at all and then cry for at least a day. God, I cried so hard... I remember one time when I asked for his name and it was the same.” He smiled but he was starting to cry and his face was not happy at all. They didn't like that in the slightest, they sat on a nearby bench and hugged Lance. He kept talking. “I was so excited, so happy I cried until I realized that I didn't know his last name and I-... I just- I couldn’t believe-… you can imagine the rest…” He was sobbing hard, small rivers falling from his eyes. He was so not ready, he couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to, he wished he could just stay with his happy thoughts and convince himself that this was Keith, there’s no need to ask. It was him. It had to be him. If he was not…

 

“Now, the thing is that his name was Keith… Keith Kogane… and, you know… Keith arrived today… And I’m still trying to process that… and I'm still afraid that this Keith…”

 

“Is not The Keith.” Pidge finished for him while Lance nodded.

 

“It's okay Lance… I’m pretty sure it's him.” Hunk reassured him and hugged him even tighter before letting go. “I’m sorry for all those times when you didn't want us to leave… I understand now.” They both did.

 

“Thank you, guys.” They just nodded in response and kept on comforting, him falling into silence once again. There was nothing else to say anymore.

 

°Ω°

 

The first day had gone by and the second day of school arrived and so did the anxiety of his situation. They were obviously going  to share some classes together, almost the whole day of school if he took the same advanced classes but most days they were gonna be together… _ Well, crap _ . He got out of his bed and did his morning routine of grunts and complaints. Once he was dressed he went to the kitchen for his sacred bowl of cereals.

 

“Wash your dishes when you're done.” His brother said somewhere in the apartment.

 

“Yes, dad!” After a while when he was done he grabbed his bag and left the building.

 

He had a good feeling about this day, like something good was going to happen. He wished something good happened today. The sun was up and it was warm against him, there were some clouds, the wind was cold and it was quiet. Yes, today would be a good day. The bus ride was a little crowded and he almost lost it but he didn't so, yep, still a good day ahead.

 

Once at school he got on his desk and waited for the class to start and he noticed he didn't recognize any of the faces surrounding him… and they didn't recognized him either. And the class started and he knew he was lost when the attendance was checked. 

 

This was not his class… 

 

How did he end up here? He had to go but he was so embarrassed…! Okay… You can do it.

 

He got up and walked for the teacher and asked him to come closer and then he whispered “I’m lost.” like a lost child would say. But of course, he didn't get it straight away. 

 

“What do you mean you are  _ lost _ ?” He looked him up and down.

 

“... This is not my class and I don't actually know how I ended up in here and this is a pretty big school and I am new and… yeah, I’m kinda lost… Could you help me?” He looked up at the teacher, he had a weird orange mustache and orange hair but he looked trustful. Crazy but trustful. He was… fami-?

 

“Oh, you are new? Want me to take you to your class?” He nodded “Well then.” The teacher announced his short exit and then he took the lost child to his class. “Do you want someone to take you on a tour? To show you around?” He thought about it for a while and then he accepted. “Great! I’ll see if your teacher agrees and then during class you can see the school with a student of the Welcome Committee.” Yeah, that sounded fine, plus, Hunk was from the Welcome Committee, maybe he’ll help him.

 

After some turns and hallways he got to his class and he felt weird with the wave of pure relief that ran through him for being back, the teacher speaked again. “Miss, may I take one student from the committee to help this poor soul in despair?” The Miss agreed with him saying something about the class and that it was not important at the moment but he had to make sure to get the exercises done and to copy the things he’d lost.

The teachers talked a little and the one with the mustache called “Lance! Could you please take Keith on a tour around the school?”... 

 

But… 

 

No! What about Hunk! He was from the Welcome Committee, Keith thought. Lance looked a little addamant but he looked at Hunk who said something and made Lance reluctantly get up to follow the teacher out of class along with Keith.

 

“Don't worry, Lance, you'll get extra points for this since it was my personal idea. Now… Well, you know what to do.” 

 

“Yeah. No worries, Coran.” Coran passed him two little papers that Lance saved in his pocket, he left and after that Lance said “Should we start with the tour?” He extended his arm for Keith to take. He didn't. Rude.

 

“I didn't know you were part of the committee.” They began walking with determination but no direction whatsoever. “Hunk said you had something to do yesterday, in the committee I mean.”... 

 

“What? No... there was nothing…”...

 

“... But he said he had to do something and because of that I had to…” He started connecting the dots. No, Hunk wouldn't do that, would he?

 

“... No, he didn't have… Anything”  _ It was an experiment.  _ So he lied to Keith so he had to carry him? Wow. Sometimes it was pretty clear why Pidge and Hunk got along.

 

“He lied to me, didn't he.”  _ Yup _ Lance said. “But then why would he say that? You were dead and you two are friends, why would he flee?” They walked down the stairs to the first floor. He almost tripped for being looking at Lance while he talked.

 

“I would rather not tell you the answer”  _ … Why? _ “Ask him if you want but my lips are zipped.” Lance didn’t really know why but he had a feeling that said  _ No, don’t tell him. _ Maybe he was nervous about it? How would Keith react if he knew that Hunk was testing him by doing what he did? Would he be mad…? He looked like a pretty chill guy, kinda badass. But still…

 

“Ow, c’mon! You said it yourself, you’d  _ rather _ not tell me but you  _ can _ ,” Damn it! “so spill, plus he lied to me. I wanna know why he left you behind.” How stubborn.

 

“Look, it’s not important, just forget it.” He looked around and found himself practically in the middle of the school. “Where do you wanna go first? by your right we have the little kids area, over there is our section, the middle section, then we have-”

 

“Not until you tell me what Hunk said.”  _ Uuugh! _ He should have seen this coming, he remembered his little Keith from years ago, if this one was the same Keith he was sure as hell the stubbornness hadn’t go away, not even a little bit. It was worst, he thought.

 

“No. Ask him.”

 

“No. Tell me.” They began a competence of intense and  _ unfaltering _ stares.

 

…

 

Keith was winning.

 

...

 

“mMM! Okay!”  _ Yay! _ Keith smiled and clapped his hands in tiny applauses. Lance sighed. “Hunk was… testing... you…” Keith’s smiley face faded a little. Why would Hunk…?

 

“Testing me…-?”

 

“I-it’s not a bad thing! Don’t worry! It means he likes you!” He tried to explain, it was a little weird though, trying to explain that he was being tested because they liked him, but it made sense for him.

 

“What- How is that supposed to mean he likes me?” It didn’t make a lot of sense for Keith though. It was a little risky to leave him like that with an unconscious person, he would even say dumb, but Hunk was not dumb so he must have a good reason?

 

“Look, they have this way to see if a person is worthy or something like that.” That sounded… a little bad. “Hunk was trying to see if he could trust you because he saw something on you as a potential friend... Okay? are you getting the idea?” Keith nodded and Lance kept explaining, now it was clicking a little in his brain, how it worked. “And depending on your reaction they would become complete friends or not, like, if what you did is what a really good person would do they would be your friends in a minute talking with you as if they knew you since baby care…” So that was all about… They both were trying to see if he was really worthy of being friends with. How…? He didn’t knew how to feel about it. 

 

“The fact that you cradle me there,” Lance flushed a little. “Even though you didn’t know where it was, you didn’t even questioned taking me there alone, you just took care of me without a second thought… So they knew that they wanted to be your friend immediately by your actions. They always say that words are just words, actions are what define a person.” He looked down, and smiled. “Even Pidge opened up to you in a way I never thought I’d see... in such a small amount of time... I could say she trusts you. You could say they consider you a friend by now. Part of them.” He smiled. Keith didn’t know what to do, even more lost than before…

 

So… He had friends now? Real ones? That actually wanted to be with him? Was that what Lance was trying to say?... That… they trusted him?... That he… he belonged? 

 

“And I guess it’s the same for me.” Lance concluded and looked up at Keith again and was surprised to see his face a little red and his eyes shining with a little, tiny smile. “Dude, are you okay?” He reached to him.

 

“Yes.” His voice cracked out. “Thank you… For telling me.” He smiled more openly, wider and it was… thrilling, to say the least. “Should we continue with the tour?” Lance looked confused.

 

“Tour…? Oh! Right, the tour.” He chuckled and was joined by Keith. “Right. Uh, so where do you wanna go?”

 

“The middle section first, seems wide.” Oh, it is, responded Lance as he started walking towards their destiny. 

 

Smalltalk started as they wandered around the school, it was awkward only when they were seen by a teacher and asked why they were out of class but Lance showed the little papers that were shaped like a kitty and they let them go, but other than that they were fine. Really fine with each other. They were natural, and the bickering was always present. 

 

Keith noticed that Lance was competitive, he liked challenges and, like himself, he was stubborn, not too much but stubborn anyways.He was… a lot more calmed like this, not his usual self that was always jumping around and shouting… this one suited him a lot… but he also noticed that it wouldn’t be the same if the other part went lost.

 

It completed him, the calm and hysteric parts of him, both suited him perfectly… and it reminded him of the old, tiny Lance… the shy one, the calm one. It was still there, he thought, but it was hidden… you needed to be close to see it. You needed to be close to see his true self, a deeper Lance. He wanted to get closer… get back to what he had lo-

 

“HEY!” Lance screamed at him making him jump. “See! I was right! You’re not listening! This tour is useless if you’re not paying attention!”

 

“Sorry! I was distracted!” The tour continued without much problem.

 

°Ω°

 

The bell rang and the class was over and she was having problems with this new topic. She hadn’t seen this in the other school. She used to be good at science things! Was the difference between the school’s difficulty that big? She knew this was a good and prestigious high school and stuff… But the other was not bad either! She had really good marks! And now she felt completely confused, it was as if she had never had science before.

 

She had to ask someone but she didn’t know anyone… anyone but Lance… But he was on that tour or something. Oh but he saw this the last year, duh. He should be able to help her anyways… now the question is: Would he? Could he? And if so, When? She got all her notebooks and her pencil case and went to the lockers.

 

She saw Lance.

 

“Lance! Hi!” She waved at him from afar, He looked at her and smiled, he had such a pretty smile.

 

“Hi, Nyma. Miss me too much?” She elbowed him and he laughed. “No, but seriously, what’s up?”

 

“I want to make a deal with you.”  _ Oh? _ He said. “Yup, I’ll show you what we did in the class if you help me understand it.” He thought about it.

 

“Hmm, I don’t really need the class stuff, I’m a master on that.” She gasped and was about to retort when Lance continued “But! I’ll do it anyways because I like you, you’re good company and you are pretty so it’s a win- win for me... And for you too because you get to stay with me and learn! It’s perfect!” She looked at him astonished for a minute before she laughed.

 

“Okay, yeah. I mean, who would reject the opportunity to spend time with you?” She smacked him softly and he laughed, he had a really good laugh too. “So,” She reclined against her locker “When do we start, oh, great teacher of mine?” Lance made a thinking face while he leaned on his arm, next to Nyma, getting closer.

 

“How ‘bout… today after class…?” Closer.

 

“Yeah, I’m free.” Closer. “Time?”

 

“Right after class? We can eat together…” Closer. “If you’d like?” 

 

“... Okay… But you’re paying.” She turned around and slapped Lance’s face with his hair, giggle fading the farther she got. Lance was breathing hard, he hadn’t realize how close they were until she left, god, her eyes, she smelled like cytrics, sweet, sweet cytrics! And her lips were glossy. He snapped out of it when she was near the end of the hall.

 

“Uh- See you!!” She waved at him but didn’t turn around, the skirt she wore swinging with each step. It was hypnotizing.

 

He couldn’t believe it. He just got himself a date! He finally got a girl to notice him! That sounded awfully sad, but he was just so happy he couldn’t help smiling like a stupid idiot. He could be a complete idiot if it was for her, he was sure. 

 

The classes started again and he left to his class with a smile so wide it was scary and funny at the same time, but it was contagious, even some people smiled when they saw him, why was he so happy? They didn’t know but they were happy for him anyways. Once he got inside the room he looked at Nyma with the same smile and made her blush, that same blush made Lance blush too and soon they were both smiling like the embarrassed idiots they were.

 

“What happened to you?” Hunk asked him, he had obviously noticed those white teeth of his friend. Even though Lance was really content with his small progress he did he didn’t want to tell Hunk about it… it was weird, he had never felt that before, the bashfulness grew inside of him all of a sudden, blushing a deeper red. Maybe because it was the first one he actually had a tiny,  _ tiiiny _ interest on. Just a little bit.

 

“Nothing.” He poorly said, trying to hide the smile on his face. “It’s just a good day. That’s all.” He turned to look at Hunk and he noticed that he was smiling too and if it was because Lance’s own smile made Hunk smile too he wasn’t sure. So he asked “What about you?”

 

“Oh, you said it yourself... It is a good day after all.”

 

°Ω°

 

God, work was exhausting! He had a lot of work to do today but at least he got it all done so he had no work to do at home, thank you God. This job required a little bit of effort but he knew it was for a better future for him and Keith, his efforts had been paying off lately and, not that he was giving himself hope -maybe he was, but hey, it was good to have dreams- but he had the feeling that maybe, just maybe, he would get a promotion.

 

He was waiting for the bus to get there, usually he would be mad by how late the bus was but he found himself not minding that at all today, it was something he could deal with -just for today.

 

Finally the bus arrived and he got inside finding a seat immediately and taking out his phone to put on some music, the soft playlist would do for this ride since there were a few people inside. He almost fell asleep.

 

Almost.

 

A woman sat by his side and tapped his arm. He looked at her, intrigued.

 

“... Hi.” She said. “Um… I know this might sound weird but… do you… by any means… recognize me?” He was perplexed at first and moved his eyes along her features… she indeed was familiar to him but... from where…? A faint but well known voice resounded in his head as he recalled the talk they had yesterday.

 

“ _ She dyed her hair! She has grey, kinda white hair!” Shiro made a face, that didn’t sound like a good decision “But she knows how to pull it off, it actually suits her a lot!. Oh! And she has two little tattoos, I think? below her eyes, like tiny arrows and they are pink and they look good! Weird but good!”  _ Well, he had to admit it... Keith was not wrong. She was...

 

“Allura?”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than the others by like, two pages or three, sorry about that, I'm getting kinda lazy.  
> I'm lazy in general but I was kinda excited about this fanfic at first since I had a lot of freetime. Now I'm busy with school until five and then homework and the a break and then I can write... But instead I just- do shit.
> 
> Have a good day, night, morning! whatever!
> 
> Edit (03/29): Man, frick school. Why do we need it so much??


	4. Research and Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just goes for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I'm back! Like I said, friday. This is a short chapter, 'cus well, I didn't have a lot of time and I got sick and skipped school today to rest and went to the doctor and stuff. Thanks to that I was able to finish this :3

She couldn't believe it! The bus dropped her and now she walked back to her apartment, the one she shared with Lance. Their family was at the house, the little kids still in there. Lance was not that old in comparison, just a few years, but he stayed with her because it was a lot more closer to the school than the house, plus he was good company. He helped whenever he could and he was responsible. He usually brought his friends over and she could say she was part of the group too, she, of course, was the mom friend not because she was motherly but because of the advice she gave them and how much she deeply cared about them, she was just like Lance, that was something they shared from the bottom of their hearts.

Anyway, Allura could be ruthless sometimes, she could push people and herself too hard or she could get impatient and demanding but it was for a greater good, always looking out for her loved ones. That's why she was the mom friend. But at the same time she was just a little girl inside, still watched cartoons with Lance and destroyed him at video games,  _ It's a matter of experience, Lance. Nothing personal.  _ But the smug grin on her face said otherwise. Still played with their hair, and vice versa. She sang as loud as she could when she drived, specially with Lance. They danced while cooking and burned herself once and cried like a little baby but that didn't stop them from doing it over and over again. She still talked with her little mices as if they could understand everything she said.

She was the older one and Lance was the second one so they had a good relationship -now, that is- he’ll look after her and she’ll look after him that’s why this was so important. She knew this boy was Keith, she knew Lance knew that too, deep down, but he needed something more to actually prove it, he needed evidence and she got it, she just met Shiro after nine years and if she thought she had changed a lot this was a completely new Shiro. He was a taller than her by at least a head and he got a lot more… just- more, a lot more. And his hair! It was the same old cut but the puff of white hair in the front and the scar- and his arm! That was something she wanted to ask so much but thought it was a delicate topic so she kept it for herself, it was so advanced, such a complicated technology, the movements were clean and precise... She wondered what happened in all this time.

She finally got home and found Lance sitting in the couch watching a weird animated show about space rangers or something like that, she didn’t care, she just walked in and turned the tv off. Lance snapped out of his trance.

“Hey! I was watching-”

“He is the one.” … Such a delicate way to start an inner war.

“What?” She rolled her eyes in response.

“Look, I… I know this is probably going to shock you a little but you already knew this, so now I’ll just give you a confirmation...” She bounced a little and waited for Lance to get ready. “I… met Shiro at the bus today.”...

… Paralyzed. 

The control in his hand slowly making its way down.

“... You…Do you mean…?”... She nodded. Just like she predicted Lance was indeed shocked and breathing slowly, as if he would scare the air away from him if he breathed to fast. She could tell he was trying not to flee.

“He said they’re living together in a nearby apartment... and that they got here not long ago… that they wanted to come back home… and start again… and- Lance, are you okay?” A tear fell, dancing in his skin, a sharp contrast to the motionless of Lance. Void of any expression, sitting there staring at the floor. She was about to touch him when he finally breathed again taking a breath as if he had been holding it for at least a minute, he breathed hard, forced, trying to calm himself. “Lance.” She sat by his side, she hugged him even though he stood still. “Lance, you don’t have to hold back anymore, just let it out. It’s okay now. You can cry from all those years because you know you were right all along, deep down you knew he never left” He trembled and slowly it became stronger, he began sobbing and he finally moved. He finally moved and hugged back, almost tackling her down by how strong it was.

It couldn’t be true, it couldn’t be. Too good to be true! Goddammit Lance, wake up! Please wake up and end this! This is not true! Don’t get your hopes up, Lance!- Lanc _ e, wake up, please!! _ He hugged her more, he was practically crushing her but she let him, she couldn’t push him back, she tightened her hold on him. He kept crying furiously, fighting with himself whether Keith was alive or not. What he wanted to believe. What hurt less. He became doubtful.

_ But she wouldn’t lie to me! Why would she-?! _

_ Because this is a dream! Just wake up! For fuck’s sake! Stop it!- Please, end this! _

He became incredulous through time.

“Lance, look at me.” He didn't, she shook him a little until Lance met her gaze, he looked so devastated, it was like looking at the old Lance all over again, the lost one, when he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. Those nights when he would wake up crying, she knew this face way too much. He thought this was just another bad dream, that nothing was true. That Keith, at that time, had never disappeared, he knew he did, Lance just didn’t want to believe it. At least he didn’t used to. He learned how. Until he dared himself to think he was actually gone.  _ I convinced myself.  _ “I know you’re still scared, I know that it’s hard to believe, but this is no dream Lance, this is real.” His eyes widened and for a second he stopped all his movements, Allura might have been a little scared but then he shook his head and hid himself in Allura’s body. 

_ Don’t even think about it, I’ll wake up soon. This is just a dream, I know it’s not real.  _

“Lance! Look at me!” She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look at her right in the eyes. “Stop telling yourself this is a dream! It’s not! I can’t even believe it myself, okay?! But this is happening! He’s actually back! You perfectly know that” _... I convinced myself._ He tried to get out of Allura’s grip but she held him there. He ducked his head. 

_ No-! I-! I didn’t convince-! _

_ I didn’t-! _

_ \- convinced myself! _

His breathing started going down, shoulders too. The dead grip he had on his sister going away along with his shaking, the only things remaining were the tears that refused to cease. They needed to finally come out. Let them go out, Lance. Let them fall.

_ I-... _

_ I… _

“Lance…”  _ Please, look at me _ , she thought. And he did.

“I convinced myself.” It was her turn to open her blue eyes now, just like Lance did. She expected Lance to deal with this with a lot more… difficulty, just being honest. He was such a stubborn person, this was… unexpected. She felt so proud.

“And… what else have we learned today?” He took his time before answering.

“That they are back…”

“Good… tell me, who’s back?...” He hesitated.

“... Keith and… Shiro…  _ They _ are back…” Her eyes watered a little. It was hitting her too, they really were back. Shiro was back.

She used to be best friends with him, she was just sixteen when they went away and she used to hope for something better, in the future… A future that pictured a boy and a girl, together, maybe walking by the hand, maybe just talking, maybe just walking, but they were together. She dreamed about that boy, she missed him so much when he was gone and she thought it'd be forever. She thought she wouldn’t be able to do it without him, she was not the only one thinking like that.

She put on herself the responsibility to take care of her brother, cry with him and find comfort between them both. But she never forgot those eyes with that cringey eyeliner that got mastered in a way only the gods could do and those noodle arms had become some glorious mountains and she could swear he had more boobs than herself -not that she was jealous- and that awkwardness he had around her mother, she used to call him  _ hijo _ and Lance said one day that mothers used to do that when they were married, calling the other boy  _ hijo - _ it was  _ m’hijo  _ actually _ - _ , and he asked if they were married which made Shiro blush loudly and she called Keith  _ mijo _ too so Lance said that he had married Keith and Keith almost kissed Lance but their mother got in between and explained things to the little kids and asked Shiro if he wanted to drink something. In the end Keith ended up crying because he didn’t want the divorce between Lance and himself. That was when they were like, five? Six? And Allura and Shiro had been around fourteen. They had so many stories to tell, she wasn’t sure if Lance remembered the most embarrassing ones since those happened when he was a little child, she wasn’t sure when she started to cry along with Lance either. 

They stayed like that for a long, long time until lance made up his mind.

“I gotta go.” He said. 

“What? where are you going? It’s dark outside.” She replied. He didn't know it himself but he felt like going out, he wanted to go away and… and search.

“I’m gonna go talk to Hunk.” He lied. She knew he lied but at the same time she knew he was going out whether she wanted or not. A quirk they both shared. He slowly got up, face dampened and eyes puffy and red. He looked back at Allura who was still sitting on the couch with tears yet falling. He hugged her once more and he got out.

He was going for Keith. 

Because when you finally find the person you’ve been looking for, for nine years, you don't  stay at your couch crying all night and doing nothing like that never happened and continued with your life just like that. You go for them, he was unafraid of the fact that he didn't know where he was going, where Keith lived or how he would get there, but he was going. 

His previous state of devastation forgotten and a new determination settled, he took his phone and got Hunk on the line.

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

“ _ Lance-?” _

“Hunk! Buddy, I need your help, hurry, what’s Keith's number?!” The way he was talking caused Hunk to get on edge, getting worried. Lance sounded raspy and desperate, his voice cracking.

“ _ Wh- Why?! Did something happened? Are you okay? Is Keith o-?! _ ” 

“We’re good, Hunk. I’m just gonna see him! Now, hurry!”

“ _ Okay! Wait a bit, jeez… you gotta explain later tho! I’m really worried now and it’s… it’s eight pm, Lance! Where are you!? _ ”

“Hunk!”

“ _ Okay! I’m gonna send it to you. And you betta explain it to me! _ ”

“Okay! Dammit, just send it, please-” He got it and Lance gasped loudly on the phone “Thank you Hunk you are the best I love you!! Bye!”

“ _ Wait, La- _ ” He Hung up and called Keith. He took his god-dang time to answer. Couldn't he feel this was an emergency?! When he finally answered Lance screamed at him.

“WHERE DO YOU LIVE?!”

“What the- Who is this?!” What kind of heathen calls you at night and then asks for you address not even saying  _ Um, hello, how are you? May I ask you something? _ , that’s just fucked up.

“JUST TELL ME!” who the heck does he think he is?!

“WHO DA FUCK ARE YOU?!”

“What DO YOU MEAN-!... oh…” He sounded familiar but he wasn’t sure, he sounded like- “It’s Lance…” Of course it was.

“Lance, what the hell? Why did you do that?” 

“Could you please just tell me?! I’m in a hurry!! It’s really important and I need your help, Keith! I need you to tell me!!” What was Lance talking about? Of course Keith didn’t know Lance’s secret gun, sometimes, when it was something important (actually important) but he didn’t want to give any details he’d act like he was running out of time and needed help immediately or something would happen, he never says something bad would happen, he just rushes them like it  _ could. _

“Why?! Lance, what happened to you?! Where are you?!” Cars could be heard and people all around even tho it was late, so he must be outside. Was he in danger? Lance hasted him again, he sounded desperate! Why was he in such a rush?! This city was not so safe at night, what if he go in trouble? What was he doing out there?! “No, Lance. Tell me where are you, i’m gonna pick you up! It’s late!”

No! That would take longer! “Keith just please tell me! I need to go! Seriously! I can’t stay here anymore!” That was true, it was fucking freezing outside and he was only with his jacket, he just hid the whole thing. Unnecessary information.

“Dammit! Okay! Just hurry the fuck up, I’m worried as fuck!” He gave Lance his address and Lance got on the first mobile thing that would take him there. He was finally going for Keith.

In the meanwhile…

“SHIRO!!” He could swear at least half his neighbors heard him but fuck it, he couldn’t care less at the moment. “Shiro! Where are you?!” His brother answered from his room already getting worked up, what the frick happened to Keith? Why was he shouting?

“Is everything oka-?”

“No! No it’s not! Lance is coming ‘cus he was outside and he sounded worried so I got worried and he wouldn’t tell me why but he needed to come here! And- and-” Shiro got up from his really comfy bed and went to stand by Keith, taking his shoulders.

“Okay, first of all, shut it. His coming here, right?” He nodded. “So his safe for now, what about what happened to him, did he say something?” No. “Then he’ll tell you once he gets here. Don’t overthink, don’t let your imagination take over the reality, you’ll know in a while.” Shiro squeezed his shoulders in a comforting motion, relaxing Keith along the movement. “Do you know where he might have been?”

“No, he didn’t say anything! He just went on about the big hurry he was in and that he needed to come here as quick as he could and I just- He sounded desperate and I…” Shiro just looked at him with his soft gaze and hugged him.

“It’ll be okay, he’s coming here and we can take care of him if something happened or listen to him and comfort him. Now you just gotta wait until he gets here” What could have happened? He just talked to Allura, did she know? Was she aware of this situation? Maybe he could call her, they exchanged numbers at the bus… later, he’d do it later.

The doorbell rang just on time to cut Keith off and as fast as he could without knocking himself over the furniture he opened the door. Lance was standing there out of breath a little blushed and with puffy eyes, had he been crying? The next thing he noticed was that his clothes were clean, nothing wrong with them, he had no bruises, he was good.

Now, the next thing Lance does left Keith speechless. Lance hugged him, and he hugged hard, almost bone crushing but Keith returned the action with the same or even more strength. Whatever had happened to Lance had done something to him, the only thing that kept Keith from kicking somebody’s ass was Lance’s presence surrounding him and telling him that he was safe now and he could protect him now, help him (plus, he didn’t even know who hurt him).

“Come in.” Keith said and Lance complied with no words. Unsettling. He took Lance by the hand, shut the door and directed themselves to the living room. They had a lot to talk about. Lance sat apart from him. “What happened Lance?” Lance waited a moment trying to think about his current situation and how could he bring the subject in… after some seconds he mentally said  _ I’ve waited long enough not to care anymore, just go for it. _

  
“It’s you, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment! (how cliché)


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff all the way down, all of it is fluff! fluff everyway! platonic fluff. Full of love! Love!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question, for the next chapter, do you want me to write about what Shiro and Allura talked about? Just to finally get it together because I'm trapped in the middle! Like, I kinda want to but... no. Get it? Please tell me, even one comment is enough. Literally.
> 
> Short and happy chapter today! yayyy :3c
> 
>  
> 
> Edit (04/21): Sorry my dudes! I won't be able to post today since school got a little harder and I had some... personal problems. I'll try to post next week!! But we got a lot of stuff to do, but I'll manage somehow!!

Keith seemed confused, did Lance hit his head? Of course it was him.

“Yeah. It’s me… Keith. I am your classmate… And… Friend.” He said as if Lance couldn't understand. “Lance,  _ please _ tell me what happened.” He wanted- no, he  _ needed  _ to know. It was driving him crazy. Lance sighed,  _ It’s gonna be fine, it’s not a dream anymore, Lance _ . He proceeded to finally talk about it. Head down and fidgeting hands.

“You know... years ago... I lost someone that I loved a lot…  _ so much… _ I was just a tiny, little Lance.”  _ What…?  _ Keith asked himself, what was Lance talking about? How was this related to what happened… “And someday he kind of disappeared? I don't actually know what happened to them, all I know is that I was  _ so _ lost without them… I didn't want to believe it. I’d wait in my house for him to come back for me, he always did, I didn't want to go out and not find him playing in the dirt, or in his backyard or in his house at all. Not finding  _ him.  _ When time passed I went to his house and it was empty and for sale.” That sounded awfully familiar but, should he give himself hope? Lance could be talking about a complete different person but that was just stupid... but he doubted, he was not the kind of person who got scared of things, he was the kind of person that thought about things too much to the point he didn’t know what to do anymore, or he just winged it and thought about the consequences when he got them face to face.

“People in there tried to shove me away from the house,” Lance continued with his narrative, he felt a variety of sentiments getting stuck in his throat, he didn’t know how he could keep talking. “Said that I was a kid and that I wouldn't understand, that it was none of my business but it was!! They knew what happened and didn't wanna tell me!!” Lance’s voice faltered with every word he said, becoming more and more engulfed by his own memories and feelings, eyes shining full of dark emotions, rancor, sorrow, pity… Of himself. “I should’ve keep going… but I didn't wanna know the answer either-! I didn't wanna face the fact... So I started saying he was gone, either on vacation or on a family trip... A long, long family trip.” Lance gripped his own clothes to the point when it made a pop sound. He was breaking. “And I waited… I waited for him to come back!” He paused to breath, to calm himself, Keith was out of words, his full attention was on Lance. “...And I dreamed... Dreamed so much about him… coming back for me... me finding him, some of those were about him not going away at all… Years later he never came back… and when I gave up… I started saying he was gone for good…” He closed his eyes.

Lance took a deep breath and wondered why wasn't he crying? Until he opened his eyes and saw his jeans dampened and realized he actually was but didn't notice. He lifted his head and looked at Keith for the first time since starting his telltale and witnessed the concern and the hurt pass through his face. 

“Lance! Are you…?”  _ Crying? _ He didn't waste a second and hugged Lance, he was shivering. “Shh… it’s okay… It’s okay, I’m here”  _ And you have no fucking idea how glad that makes me,  _ Lance thought while he hugged back.

“So… I don't wanna deal with it any longer. I’m tired of it, and I finally found him. I found him again or, well,  _ he  _ found  _ me… _ ” Keith tensed. Was he actually gonna say it? Was Lance actually…? “Keith…?” Lance broke the hug and made him look at his eyes, inches apart from each other. Keith could see the tears gathering in Lance’s eyes… His eyes were beautiful. “Is it you… the boy I’m talking about? Are you the Keith Kogane I’ve been waiting for, for nine years?”... He was-…! This…!! He really-...!!

In an instant Keith eyes became waterfalls and with another hug he said “Yes!! Yes, I am!... I thought you wouldn’t say it! God, Lance!” The hug was that type of hug when you don’t actually know where to put your arms, as if your arms were too tiny to hold them completely, desperate for the comfort of the other and to comfort them, to feel them with you. To know they are actually there. That kind of hug.

“I knew it…!” Keith said between sobs burying his face in Lance’s neck and feeling Lance doing the same. “I knew it was you…!” He tightened his hold. “Fuck… I missed you so much…”

“You have no idea” Lance sobbed, “How hard it was!... I needed you, Keith!... Why did you leave… all of a sudden?” Keith… didn't know how to answer that… More like he didn't want to…

“I don't wanna talk about it now… but it'll give you a hint… Why do you think I only live with Shiro now?...” It hit Lance like a brick.

“... Oh my God…” He cried harder, both cried harder and didn't let go of the other, Lance pulled Keith along with him and the layed on the couch. Keith on top of Lance crying as much as he was. “I’m so sorry Keith… I’m so, so sorry.”

They stayed like that until who knows when, just holding the other, they wouldn’t let go even if their lives depended on it. They kept it like that, completely in silence with only sobs as a background noise and the street life out there. Light’s out and the light from outside illuminating the place, only them, did Shiro turned the lights off? When?. Once they calmed down but still didn't let go of one another Lance started talking, voice rusky and deep, hands caressing Keith's head and back in a slow motion. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you… Calling like that.” He chuckled, puffs of air escaping him, making his chest move and Keith felt the vibrations of Lance’s voice through his own chest and ears, he laughed along with Lance too. “I’m just gonna say that nothing actually happened, I just really needed to come here, I was fucking freezing out there.” He giggled a little bit more and then Keith spoke.

“You asshole.” He smacked Lance’s head. “Who calls to an unknown number demanding directions without even introducing themselves, like, where are your manners?” Both giggled at that, Lance saying sorry again and bumping Keith’s head with his own.

“I gotta call Hunk later.” he recalled talking to Hunk and how worked up he got. Later, that would do.

“Hunk? Why?” Of course Keith was baffled by that, it didn’t have anything to do with the ongoing talk they had, he wondered why he brought it up.

“I called him and made him worry a lot and got him scared for my life. How do you think I got your number? You never gave it to me.” He accused him.

“You never asked.” He replied quickly “Didn’t have to, either.” He snorted at the offended face Lance pulled. They began snickering again, to content with their mutual company to move. It was warm too, they were together, it was good. “You have to call your mom too, she must be worried.”

“My mom…? Oh wait, no. I stay with Allura on the week, on the weekends I go back, sometimes she comes too... I have to call Allura, she probably thinks I went to Hunk or Pidge’s house, or maybe I’m out with them.” He snuggled Keith a little more. “I don’t want to, though… Don’t wanna move.” Keith totally understood why, it was so cosy. 

They shut it and stayed quiet, hearing the other’s heartbeat and breathing. Lance begun thinking. They spent their time talking about old moments they had together, most of them with their siblings.

He remembered when they were little and Keith gave Lance a doggy he just found. It was a baby boy, a tiny fluffy one and Lance loved it. They tried to keep it but the owner appeared and claimed the dog, Keith fought for it. Both Laughed at the memory playing in the back of their minds. 

“Oh! I remember one time when I fell down from a tree and hit my head?!” Lance said that with enthusiasm, apparently hitting your head as a child and losing consciousness was a good thing.

“Yeaah! I was scared as fuck, you have no idea how hard I screamed and then your mom showed up and she was super cautious with you and took you  _ and  _ me in her arms and she called my mom and she freaked out even tho’ I was fine?” He laughed along his words.

“Yeah, I also remember you being by my side when I woke up again, you were the cutest kid I’ve ever known, and you were so chubby!! Let me see something.” He moved and grabbed Keith’s cheeks and  _ Yes! _ They were so squishy!! Keith tried to push Lance's hands away but the position they were in didn't let him so he smacked Lance in the face.

They began hitting and wrestling until they fell to the floor still punching each other and howling. Both were tired from the tears and the emotional attack they suffered together, it was eleven and thirty at night they were supposed to be asleep like the good children of Jesus they were but here they are, on the floor laughing their asses off as if nothing else mattered, as if they didn’t have school the next day. Once they stopped beating the shit out of the other (Keith was winning) they laid on the cold floor, panting.

“I gotta go…” Lance said reluctantly. He didn’t want to go! He wanted to stay! But they had school… Fuck school, always ruining his life. Plus, he couldn’t just stay here like he was the owner of the place, and it was the first time he was here, it was too much to ask, he showed up like that, uninvited and unexpected scaring the shit out of Keith and making Shiro worry… He hadn’t seen Shiro, was he the same dorky adolescent he remembered? Well, he had to admit it, Shiro was a badass back then, he was Lance’s aspiration! But he had his dorky side that once Lance got to see it he couldn’t un-see it!! It was the best actually, thinking about someone so highly when he’s just a normal person, he did great things, he was a great student, a great company and talkative person, his mom loved Shiro, he and Keith were her favourite kids after her own children, then the nephews and nieces. It gave him the hope of being like him one day, because Shiro was normal and close and he did so great in whatever he proposed himself to! It was awesome. He was awesome.

“Y-you… you can stay.” Keith’s words faded to a whisper but it was so silent that Lance heard it all and was surprised to see Keith embarrassed, not flushing or anything just- his posture said a lot. He scratched his neck, a kind of tick he had. “Only if you want tho! I’m not gonna push you or- Maybe is a bad idea, but I-... wouldn’t mind…?” God, he hated when he got nervous, he shouldn’t be! This is  _ The Lance  _ who he was talking to, they had done worse… they didn’t know what those things implied but- still! 

“N-no... I do want to… but we have school tomorrow… and...” He pointed at his clothes to make it clear.

“That’s why it’s a bad idea. You don’t have anything on you, don’t have your books, or clothes or… Forget it, it wouldn’t work.” He felt happy that Lance actually wanted to stay but it was something the couldn’t manage to complete. At least not at this hour of the night, it was almost twelve. Unless...

“I-I… I could call Allura to take clothes to me to school… or I could borrow yours…?”  _ Exactly! I could lend him _ my  _ clothes! _ Keith thought.

“Yeah I could lend you my clothes! Or-... You could use the same ones you’re wearing?! Oh my-! I was thinking so much about this and you could still use those for one more day!” He laughed throwing his head back a little. “We’re so stupid.”

“And Allura could bring my case to school, I have notebooks in my locker! This-...This is awesome!” They both were so dumb. Then another deeper voice interrupted them and made them turn their heads in their direction.

“You can sleep with Keith or in the spare bed too. It’s up to you.” Lance gasped. HolY CRAP! IT WAS SHIRO! Lance got up so fast he almost fell right back, and got dizzy but walked up to him anyway, barely avoiding the couch corner. Shiro opened his arms and welcomed Lance in a warm embrace. Lance screamed between Shiro’s boobs and he just laughed and squeezed Lance, moving him from side to side.

“Oh my holy crap! Shiro!! You look so weird!! I missed you so much!! And-” He took Shiro’s shoulders and pushed him a little so he could see his face, he had a scar, a puff of white hair, and OH CHRIST that eyeliner!! “OHHH!!!!” He was so excited! Shiro was so goddamn buffed now! MM-HMM!!! He had more breast than Allura! This was great!!! He hugged him again jumping a little.

“Haha, okay. I missed you too Lance, it’s been awhile.” Soon enough Keith got up and joined them.

“So… Lance can stay?” Asked Keith looking expectantly at Shiro.

“Of course he can.” Shiro smiled.

“But I have to ask Allura first…” 

“Oh I already talked to her, it’s all settled, you have no choice now.” Shiro chuckled and Lance and Keith’s faces  _ glowed _ from happiness and they started telling Shiro how much the loved him and that he was the best and then Lance… saw Shiro’s arm… and he went dead quiet. Completely still and staring at it. The others followed his gaze.

Lance, slowly and cautiously reached for Shiro’s arm… he let him touch his metal arm, a little awkward with the sudden change in the atmosphere but Lance seemed unaffected by this, completely focused on his arm, studying it, memorising it. Shiro was about to say something to explain a little but Lance cut him off.

“Oh… My God… You have a rOBOT ARM!!!” Lance’s face lit up and started moving his arm roughly. Shiro snorted and laughed, hard, this kid was something else. “Look at this!! This is awesome!! And is so smooth and, and- SO AWESOME!! Holy quiznak, dude!!” He jumped on his spot and Keith couldn’t be more shocked by this sudden reaction, Lance was full of surprises. “Can you move it?!” Shiro obeyed and closed and opened his fist, then flexed his arm, Lance getting a little distracted by his moving biceps but no,  _ Lance, look at the metal part _ . “Oh Goood…” Shiro retracted his arm from Lance’s hands and kept it for himself.

“Anyway, you two should go to sleep, it’s really late and you have school tomorrow and a bed to make. Keith, lend Lance one of your pajamas. I’m going to sleep now, too. See you two in the morning!” He hugged them and went away into his room. Now Lance and Keith were alone again and Lance had no restriction to what he wanted to say so bad anymore.

“Shiro got blessed by the fucking Gods!!” He whispered, kinda _ ‘screamed’ _ lowly . “He’s  _ hot _ , Keith!” Keith’s shocked face was so pure,  _ What the hell? _ He thought. Lance grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him a little “He is  _ ripped _ , Keith! He has  _ boobs _ !!” Lance was blushing, even. A smile plastered on his face, eyes shining. Keith’s face horrified.

“Lance, what the  _ fuck _ ?! That’s my fucking brother! You’re disgusting! Aren’t you into women?” Lance let go of his shirt and smirked, he pushed his hair back and with no hesitation he said.

“Keith, please.” Eyebrow up. “Everyone knows that I like my man like I like my woman.” Keith’s mouth fell.  _ LaNCE WAS-?!! _ His brain had a short circuit. He repeated: Full  of surprises. “Ha, get it?... cus I’m bi.” He winked and made his Gun Hands at Keith.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it… Don’t feel so special though.” If Lance said it, he could do it too, the cards were already on the table. He walked to his room, Lance following right behind with his mouth open. Once inside Keith went for the pajamas and Lance was besides him, the door of the closet keeping him from seeing the clothes inside. Keith found the perfect shirt for his reveal, God this was perfect.

“What do you mean?” He quickly asked.

“I mean that…” He pulled out a rainbow colored T-shirt and void of all emotion he said “I’m gay.” And Lance fucking lost it. After that none of them kept talking about it, only asking questions about clothes and where was Lance going to sleep, they both agreed in sleeping together because they were too tired to make the other bed, Lance got into Keith’s pajamas telling Keith to not get too distracted by his “ _ Ohh, so hot body” (he smacked his butt for emphasis and Keith threw his jeans to his face, slapping him perfectly) _ and once they were done and the lights were out they got below the covers, Lance in the corner because he got cold in the edge and if someone was gonna take all the covers while sleeping and leaving the other freezing in the middle of the night, it was going to be him.

“This is so weird…” Keith interrupted the silence in the room. “We just got together and we’re doing what we used to do like nothing has changed…”  Lance chuckled softly besides him.

“Yeah… If you weren’t  _ you _ I wouldn’t be here at all and if they asked me to sleep with you I’d rather sleep on the floor.”

“Wow.”

“Just being honest.” They giggled and moved closer to the other getting comfortable and warm. After some minutes of complete silence Keith finally said.

“Good night, Lance.” 

“Good night, Keith.”

  
During the night they hugged and didn’t let go until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I give you my tumblr? for questions and stuff? I have an art blog (sideblog), I should put it on here so people could see my art that's totally unrelated to this fic but that I want to show even though the deeper you go the cringier it gets... and it has my actual tumblr in the description...
> 
> Anyway my art blog is celivinart on tumblr, go check it out if you want to <3 :3c XD


End file.
